


Lights Down Low

by loveiscosmicsin



Category: FF15, FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy 15, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dorks in Love, First Time, Fluff, Honesty is the best policy, IgNoct, It feels silly writing virgin but what can I say?, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Top noctis, V-card getting punched and there's no refund, Virginity is a social construct but bear with me on this one that Ignis had never had sex, bottom Ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiscosmicsin/pseuds/loveiscosmicsin
Summary: A virgin Ignis and an experienced Noctis make for an interesting first time.A million thank you’s to @letshareapapou for dabbling with me. I know I’m slow with writing and only writing smut is possible when we write together. I struggle so much with writing in general.





	Lights Down Low

Ignis shifted uncomfortably on the bed, picking off imaginary lint of his impeccable attire and loosening and tightening his tie as he waited. Should he loosen a couple buttons or leave them be? He fidgeted with his hands, and uncertainty crept into his mind. For now, he was alone, Noctis had excused himself, and this moment was the longest Ignis had to endure. An eternity.

The advisor fought to keep to his wits and feign some sense of control over the situation. Noctis did tell him to make himself comfortable but it seemed like a foreign concept now.

Which was honestly ridiculous, he was in Noctis’ apartment, the prince’s humble abode and any typical chamberlain’s grand nightmare when it came to cleaning the unkempt lair. But housekeeping duties weren’t prevalent on his mind at the moment.

Ignis looked over to the kitchen. How many times had he cooked there? His lip twitched as a memories trickled in leading up to the burnt pan from yesterday (that Ignis neglected to bring detergent for) still probably in the trash Noctis had yet to take out (Ignis would remind him later, verbally or on a note) and the dishes by the television stand (remnants of a delicious dessert that Noctis managed to convince the advisor to leave alone) to the abandoned wash towel in the restroom (as Noctis was the only resident of the penthouse suite). Everything was the same.

Yet different.

Because he wasn’t here to take care of Noctis today. No, it was for something a bit more… selfish.

 _You’ve never done this before_ , a voice from the back of his mind so graciously reminded him _. You have full-access to all the rooms on the premise, but never over a person…_

Until you’re willing to embark an audacious milestone with your prince and take the relationship to the next level.

Ignis took a deep breath. No, he could never imagine having the prince in such a matter, not when he was so much more. Damn the flutterings in his stomach nagging for him to over-analyze situation. He smoothed out the wrinkles on the comforter and debated whether he should make the bed. Again.

Ignis stared out at the bathroom door, which so happened to be across where he sat, the only barrier separating him from the prince he so desired and a possible outcome that this encounter wouldn’t end very well should Noctis open that door. And well, the door was just a physical barrier that could be moved, but anxiety was something else. Surely, it wouldn’t be that terribly rude if the advisor left, he could send a text later that something came up.

Right.

It wasn’t that Ignis was new to the concept of intimacy. He stared down at his hands without meaning to, his fingers already curved into shapes he knew all too well, flesh, clothed or sans of, were in his palms. His body definitely memorized the feel of Noctis. He encroached boundaries that been inappropriate, but it was on their terms and at their own pace. But the advisor would be lying if Noctis’ reactions didn’t bring a plethora of undisclosed thoughts of where to go from there. Thoughts if the Astrals had knowledge of, they would smite Ignis on the spot.

But for all the making out sessions and reciprocated fondling, the couple never took it to the next level.

Ignis, after all, never had sex. Despite his lips had mapped out Noctis thoroughly and he had removed his shirt in his boyfriend’s presence, they never ventured that far. Until tonight when Noctis raised the topic out of the blue and Ignis, like a fool, said yes.

Ignis could hear Noctis shuffling and moving things about noisily. It made him wonder what was taking him so long or if he was having second thoughts about this. Noctis was the one to suggest it, but rarely did he change his mind once it was set on something.

He sighed deeply as he removed his glasses. The damn spectacles did tend to get in the way, but on the other hand, provided him a crystal clear perspective. Should he keep them on or leave them off?

A voice broke him from his thoughts, soft and worried, “You okay, Ignis?”

Ignis’ eyes snapped up, taking in Noctis’ attire, or lack thereof, as the younger man leaned against the frame of the doorway. He slid the glasses right back on.  

The prince’s hair was flat and damp, the strands framed his chin though, one tendril dangerously close to his plump lips, and face was flushed from the steam. A droplet of water broke from it and fell down his chest, Ignis followed the drop with his eyes until it met the towel hung low at the prince’s hips. It wasn’t the first time he had seen Noctis drapped in one after a shower but it was the first time Ignis let himself admire it.  
  
Noctis cleared his throat, leaning onto the door, “I want to joke that my eyes are up here but you look so… good staring at me like that.” He chuckled, lips turning up into a smile.

Ignis flushed. He wanted to tell Noctis much the same, but the words were stuck in his throat.

“You should’ve taken that shower with me.” The prince sighed, walking over to the dresser and pulling a pair of boxers out.

Ignis turned away as Noct slipped them on from under the towel. “I don’t think we would have made it to the bed.” The advisor admitted, glancing back as Noctis entered his vision.

“Wouldn’t have been so bad. Tight fit but I like it that way.” He winked, cupping Ignis’ chin.

The older man turned scarlet and Noctis ran his thumb over the color. “Iggy, you look starstruck.” The thumb moved to his lips. “Like a quiet blushing virgin.”

It’s common knowledge that Ignis was, no mystery there. Already, expletives of various anatomy that he dared not repeat were processing nonstop.

Scanning the half-dressed prince from head to toe considerably, Ignis allowed himself to focus on his face. The playful gleam in those cobalt eyes and suggestive smirk were features Ignis found intoxicating and irresistible. Those alone set a tingling sensation to his groin and he swallowed, trying to engage in their friendly banter.

A lump formed in his throat and he fought to dislodge it. “Ah…” It was a pause but to his ears, it was as if he were imitating a sheep’s bleat. Oh, merciful Shiva, don’t let this evening end in tragedy.

The evening started off on the right foot, Ignis had prepared dinner and dessert. He nearly forgot to breathe because the sight of Noctis taking a sip or a bite was downright sultry. The two had moved on to the bedroom after dinner, nothing unfamiliar as they already made out in all the rooms numerous times until Noctis suggested sex, something that he confessed had been on his mind for months after they begun dating. Ignis couldn’t disguise his shock. If Ignis knew of the intention first-hand, maybe he would’ve arranged a meal combining ingredients known to be effective aphrodisiacs or done research. Technically, it wouldn’t be drugging his boyfriend, but it would’ve settled Ignis’ nerves down significantly, he should’ve taken precautions leading up to this.

Ignis coughed into his fist and patted the space on the bed.

Noctis sat down causally beside him, moving to curl against Ignis’ side like he belonged there all along. Ignis felt some tension fade out of him at a kiss to his jaw.

“If you’re not ready, Iggy, I can wait.” Noctis promised, his voice gentle. And there was the problem, Ignis was ready, more then ever, he was an adult, he’d wanted Noctis for a while now. There had always been some excuse. After all, they broke off their embrace before it got too intense, but there certainly was a mutual interest.

But that wasn’t a problem, not at the moment.

Not with this.

Not with them.

It was Ignis.

He needed to let go and trust Noctis. He took a deep breath to slow the erratic beating of his heart.

“I’m just nervous, but I’m ready, Noct.”

He’d fallen a long time ago. Noctis would always be there to catch him, though.

Ignis’ back touched the bed as Noctis pinned him down. The prince stroked the advisor’s hair behind his ear as they kissed, the caresses inquisitive and encouraging rather than forceful, unlike their heated make-out sessions. However, caught in the moment, Ignis yearned for Noctis’ hands to touch him elsewhere.

Noctis seemed to have read his mind or was fully aware of how he bided his time. He deviated away from Ignis’ lips and kissed his throat as he begun undoing buttons. Slightly calloused index fingers and thumbs worked over the brunet’s sensitive nipples with care. The brunet moaned, the arousal only grew more profound.

Ignis rolled his head back to give the the raven-haired man more access, but not before being blessed with the sight of the towel falling from Noctis’ hips — and feeling a little pang of disappointment of having forgotten he slipped undergarments on previously. Still, he didn’t let his hands idly do nothing and drifted over whatever exposed skin he could touch — his protruding collarbone, the jagged scar on his back, toned muscle of his chest — exhilarated that Noctis was all his. The aching in his pants hardened, proving that this wasn’t a fantasy and there would be no restraint.

But in the throes of passion, there was a persistent nagging in the back of Ignis’ mind: Noctis had never touched him quite like this before. His wandering fingers didn’t bear hints of hesitation or awkwardness — he knew exactly what he was doing. This was a dance he had done before.

Ignis flushed, embarrassed when he cupped the back of the prince’s neck to stop him from going further.

“What’s wrong?” Noctis gasped, his chest heaving from the excitement. He pouted. “Moving too fast?”

Ignis felt a chill. They still had their clothes on, Noctis was still in his black boxers and the garment did little to conceal his arousal. Ignis’ vest and dress shirt were mostly undone. The tie he wore had mysteriously disappeared. It was the same one Noctis had disdain toward and Ignis wore to spite him.

“N-no,” Ignis replied in bewildered pants. “I’m simply curious of your technique…” Noctis grinned broadly at this and to which Ignis felt he had to restate his comment. “You know what you’re doing. I’d never suspect visuals alone would have a play in this…” He was babbling now.

“Like porn?” Noctis laughed.

Ignis’ face burned. Not that he wouldn’t put it past Noctis or condemn him on it, the advisor admittedly delved into the subject out of curiosity at times. But for as long as he had known Noctis, he showed little interest in sex and didn’t obtain materials covering it, as far as the advisor knew, in the apartment. It was as if…

“Noct, have you ever done this before?” Ignis pressed delicately, fighting to keep his composure calm, figuratively on the edge of his seat. Whom Noctis had laid with before was of no consequence to Ignis, but it did bother him that he was ignorant of the knowledge and that the prince didn’t share it with him. The advisor had arguments justifying and opposing the intrusive question blaring in his mind, but at least Noctis knew that Ignis was a virgin.

“Yeah.” Noctis placed his hands over Ignis’, his thumbs stroking the back of them soothingly. “I’ve done this before.”

“I see.” Ignis responded as he nodded sagely. The choice in abstinence or being sexually active was always in Noctis’ right. Given his status, his choices were indeed limited. It wasn’t any of Ignis’ business to know the identity, the context of the relationship, or how many lovers were involved in an liaison with the prince.

None of those mattered, but what truly surprised him was how he never noticed another presence in the apartment. No reaction on the prince’s face during social gatherings nor a shift of behavior beyond cordial when he interacted with the daughters and sons of politicians and among royal circles. His good looks and popularity have earned him a following, many of which were women and he never took advantage of their worship. Was it an illicit affair? It must’ve ended before Ignis and Noctis begun their relationship.

The thought of another person being in Noctis’ arms did make Ignis naturally a little uncomfortable.

“It was Prompto.” Noctis answered and snorted weakly when Ignis was startled. “C'mon, I can see the gears whirring in your head, Ignis.” He tentatively reached out to brush a stray chestnut away from Ignis’ face. “Does it bother you?”

Ignis kept his eyes fixated to the ceiling, studying the dull and listless wallpaper. “You needn’t tell me who it was.” The advisor could tell now that Noctis didn’t like bringing it up when things were potentially heating up between them.

Noctis took a calculated breath before lying down by Ignis’ side, careful not to touch him should it sour the moment further. “You respect honesty and I’d hate to fuck up everything that’s been going right for us. So, yeah, Prompto and I, we had sex way back junior year of high school. Trying things from porn, some of it, well, good and some of it not so good. He’s the only one I’ve done it with. And we used protection. And I got myself tested, I’d never put you at risk. I mean, if you still want to do this…” The words kept pouring out of his mouth, but he sounded so vulnerable towards the end, fear of being rejected, not just from sex.

Prompto. Who would’ve thought? Those two were always joined at the hip for mischief. But for a sexual arrangement…

“Did you have that kind of relationship?” Were they dating? Did they love each other?

“No!” Noctis was appalled, his eyes wide. “I mean, no. Not like that. He’s my best friend and we were a little too desperate about losing our virginity.” He chuckled. “If we weren’t stupid and waited a bit longer then we wouldn’t have to tell that story… and had our first time with someone we loved.”

Noctis was glancing at Ignis now with a tilt of his head, his smile fond.

Warmth pooled in Ignis’ stomach. It was sweet, Noctis said he loved him albeit indirectly. Ignis touched his cheek, somewhat appeased and before the prince could close his eyes, the advisor pinched it.

Noctis cried out. “Ow! What was that for?”

“For not informing me sooner.” Ignis scolded, his glare lukewarm as he released the cheek. “Thank you for telling me.” He added this, softly and it was the honest truth.

“Okay, I guess I deserved that,” Noctis said, wounded as he rubbed circles in his cheek. “But… I’m relatively new to this, too.” He lowered his hand, his eyes warm and penetrating. “I love you and I’m nervous. Really nervous. I want to make you feel good.”

Ignis leaned in, pressing his forehead to Noctis’. He was curious by what he meant by ‘relatively new’. “You already do.” he breathed, something in him purring contently as the prince turned a flattering shade of red. Now this he could do, surprised how far a bit of honesty could go. Knowing that Noctis had been with Prompto a few years ago… Ignis pulled back. “It’s comforting.” He said thoughtfully.

Noctis blinked. “What is?”

“Knowing you were with someone who cares about you. That must’ve required a great degree of trust.” Deep down it was love, only just a different version apart from romantic, much like the way Ignis felt when he saw Gladiolus, admiration and respect. Prompto was Noctis’ first friend who wasn’t tied to him by any royal obligation, and that made him special. Maybe it was acceptable that their first time was together, the prince experiencing something on his own without being tied down by conventions. Not that Ignis felt any sense of work as his eyes raked over Noctis’ form, only a growing sense of urgency to taste the other man on his tongue… intimately.

“May I…” Ignis trailed off, hand petting low on Noctis’ side, unsure of how to voice his carnal desire.

The prince’s eyes darkened. “Wanna suck me off?” he whispered, voice gone low.

Ignis felt heat pool in his stomach, he licked his lips. “I-Yes…” he stuttered, eyes widening as Noctis gave him a sultry look and slowly peeled the fabric of his boxers off.

Ignis inhaled painfully, like he’d been kicked on the stomach, at the sight of Noctis’ cock springing free, the prince pulling the wristband of his underwear just under his balls and leaning back. He was thicker than he was long, trimmed so only a bit of hair remained around the base of his cock, erect under Ignis’ gaze. It was hot and hard, Ignis wasn’t sure when he moved closer or reached out to touch but as the light glittered off the moist head he felt his mouth water. It twitched and Noctis made a noise above him.

“Fuck, Iggy, the way you’re looking at it.” He groaned. Now normally Iggy wasn’t one for cursing but uttered under the right circumstances, (when he was an inch away from swallowing a cock and Noctis was the one saying it) he was definitely intrigued.

Ignis wasn’t entirely certain of how he should go about giving head other than to avoid teeth. He took Noctis’ cock to his lips and kissed it, savoring the salty-sweet taste and there was a light musk he detected, a natural scent mixed with a preferred body wash, that was heavenly.

Noctis reached down, silently asking for his lover’s hand, and proceeded to physically and verbally teach him how to do it. “Can’t go wrong with too much tongue. Just a little ref for the future.” He concluded with a smirk.

Ignis was a little clumsy at first, his lips gently wrapped around the shaft as he went down on Noctis. The motion felt unnatural but he eventually found balance in flicking and swirling his tongue around the right spots. He paused to ask for further instructions and how Noctis liked it, but Noctis had pouted, demanding to know why Ignis stopped. He wouldn’t be moaning his praises if Ignis was doing terribly.

Ignis pulled away, a line of precum breaking away from his lips as he looked up, surprised to find Noctis chewing his lips and watcing him with hooded eyes.

“Y—” His voice broke and he cleared it roughly,“ You’re doing good, Iggy, trust me.” He emphasized greatly on the last two words.

“Are you sure—” Ignis started, Noctis pulled him up and dove forward, licking into his mouth and over his tongue. He pulled back with a messy smack.

“Ignis, you don’t know how long I’ve wanted—” the prince broke off with an annoyed sound and leaned back aganist the headboard and put a hand over his eyes. “Your lips wrapped around my cock. Fuck, Iggy, that’s been a fantasy since I started jerking off again.” Noctis controlled himself, he kept his hand over his face but Ignis could see the flush down his neck. He smiled softly and reached down to stroke his lover’s cock. Noctis jumped and moved his arm away.

Ignis leaning down to steal a kiss and whispered, “Well, don’t dilly-dally, do tell me how you’ve pictured it.” He peppered kisses over Noctis’ neck, encouraged by the prince’s shuttered breathing. “I dare say, I might be able to recreate it.” He breathed and listened to Noctis stall for a moment.

“Well, uh, I..” Noctis paused, weak as Ignis moved lower, kissing his way down,   “I, you… I held your head a-and I was a bit rough. I dunno if yo—”

Ignis let out a groan, cock twitching hard and looked up, he caught Noctis’ gaze and they froze. Then he licked his lips.

“Please.” Ignis whispered a bit desperaely, face flushed. A hand slid in his hair and gripped hard. He moaned, seductively punctuating the desire, “I’ll make your fantasy a reality.”

And Noctis broke.

Fingers wove in tighter and a palm pushed him down to the prince’s dripping cock. It slide over his cheek and left a wet line of precum, Noctis’ other hand came up to grip the root of it and Ignis felt him rub it back down through the mess to his lips, Noctis’ breathing loud as he traced over them with the head before he shoved Ignis down until he swallowed just the tip.

“F-fuck. _Shit!_ ” Noctis hissed and pushed him down more. Ignis tasted precum and felt spit dribble down his chin as Noctis held his head. Their breathing wasn’t loud enough to cover the slurping wet sound of Noctis’ cock sliding into Ignis’ mouth but the prince’s was uneven and Ignis choked.

It was dirty, noisy, and rough.

And Ignis loved it.

“Was… supposed to make you feel good first,” Noctis gasped, shielding his eyes behind his arms. “Got a little ahead of myself…”

Ignis took a tissue from the nightstand, spat into it, and cleaned himself up. He fought back a chuckle as he hovered back to the prince and bestowed a brief, appreciative kiss on his lips. Noctis kissed back earnestly, tilting his head even as Ignis retreated away. He whined as he weakly fell back on the bed.

“I’ll take that as a sign that I did well.” Ignis drank in the sight of Noctis’ quivering body recovering from the advisor’s ministrations and spent cock leaning to his right leg. As of now, Ignis’ erection was painful and demanded release from fabric confines, but he wanted to engrave this moment in his memory. “Is there more you can teach me…?” He purred as he stroked the prince’s thighs.

Noctis peeked at the brunet through the spaces in his arms hearing that and lowered them. His eyes shifted back to focus, hungry as they settled on Ignis. “Nah, c'mere, your turn.” Ignis obeyed and Noctis sat up, guiding him to the bed. “Take off your clothes.” He requested though he had no intention of letting the older man undress himself. The prince stripped off his dress shirt, unclipped tail garters, and eased him out of the trousers, much to the advisor’s relief. He ran his hands over Ignis’ lean and toned chest, appraising him with a quirk of his lips.

Noctis silently turned his back on Ignis to search through the drawers in the nightstand. The brunet was treated to the sight of the healed scar that stretched diagonally from the right shoulder blade down to the left ribcage. Without thinking, he touched it, fingers danced on it before he leaned down to shower it with gratuitous affection. Rarely did Ignis see that scar as Noctis took care in concealing it.

“H-hey! Cut it out!” Noctis’ protests did little to deter the brunet from wrapping his arms around him. “You’re going to make me forget what I’m looking for!”

Ignis didn’t care, determined to undoing his prince until he was completely his.

Noctis huffed and removed himself from Ignis’ arms, shoving him back. He was trembling when he pinned him down. “I…” He blushed, averting his gaze. “Was so close to taking you without prepping for it, Iggy.”

Ignis gave the prince a lively smirk, humming contently. “Is that spot an erroneous zone by any chance?” Noctis’ silence was all he needed. “Good to know.”

Noctis looked displeased, but it faded away when he uncurled his hand to reveal a bottle of clear gel.

“Oh.” Ignis whispered, a bit flustered at the sight of lubricant in Noctis’ hand. It was used and the label read the gel was the kind that gradually heated with friction. It sent a thrill through the advisor as he imagined just why the bottle was half-gone.

The prince cleared his throat. “I was, uh, gonna save it for you but I got a bit… you know.” He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

Ignis laughed, he was beginning to enjoy this side of his lover. “It’s quite all right.” he assured, watching as Noctis raised the condom and skillfully tear the top open with his teeth. He swallowed dryly. Noctis sent him a innocent look as he stroked himself and waved the wrapped device between his fingers.

“Is it okay that I take the lead here? Don’t wanna put you on the spot here…” He stroked up Ignis’ thigh, face red as he chewed his lip.

“Very well, I trust you to keep the pace going…”

Ignis pulled Noctis into another kiss, groaning as his cock rubbed over Noctis’. He felt his cock jump and pulled away. “I’m not going to last much longer if we don’t move on to the next course soon.” he breathed, to quell the confused look on Noctis’ face.

The prince’s face lit up with understanding. “Oh yeah, you haven’t come yet, huh?” He said in a-matter-of-fact tone.

Ignis opened his mouth to respond smartly but all that came out was a strangled sob as a hand curled tight over his cock and stroked it. His fingers dug into Noctis’ arm on instinct as he thrust up into the touch.

Noctis smirked down at him, looking a bit breathless, “Don’t worry, I’m probably right behind you there.” He broke into a laugh at the slight disappointment on the advisor’s face when he released him, but the prince remedied it by rousing another reaction out of him.

“Oh, cold!” Ignis hissed, thighs involuntary gripped the offending arm. “How cunning of you…”

“Sorry, sorry.” Noctis’ apologetic tone pulled at the advisor’s heartstrings. The prince kissed him and proceeded to explore the inexperienced hole with teasing fingers. “It’ll warm up soon, promise. Relax and lie on your side for me.”

True to the prince’s word, the cool substance began to warm and even then the heated sensation didn’t cease. Neither did Noctis’ words of praise and encouragement all the while. The advisor’s breath hitched when Noctis slipped in one and later, two fingers at the knuckle, setting up a steady pace as he pumped them in. He pulled them out and slipped the condom on, applying just the right amount of lube to the latex.

“Are you ready?” Noctis asked once Ignis was flat on his back again, legs spread and both men prepared. “I’ll go slow.”

Ignis nodded.

Noctis nodded back, swallowing then he grinned. “What are we going to do with these?” He touched the frame of the advisor’s glasses, leaning in to kiss the shell of his ear. “Another game of where the black chocobo hides the specs next?” His teeth grazed lightly at the glasses before making it hang askew. “They won’t go far this time…”

Ignis was far from impressed. It was a game that Noctis tended to enjoy the most. He thought it was so clever to steal them when the other man least expected it. “As I’m going to allow you to snatch and bolt with these again.” He pushed the glasses back in place.

“Maybe next time then,” Noctis smirked, drawing circles on his lover. “It’s not like you need those to see and you always complain how smudged up they get…” His fingers traced over the piece running behind Ignis’ ear. The prince hovered over him, looking a bit lost. “You sure I can’t convince you to take them off?” he said quietly, looking to where his hand wove into the advisor’s hair.

Ignis watched him, leaning his face into the touch. While preferred his glasses as is, his vision was passable but this moment, he wanted to see in pristine clarity.

But Noctis looked shyly down at him and his fingers hinted over the lenses again.

Ignis released out a breath. “I suppose I could be persuaded. ” He said softly and the glasses were pulled away. He felt strange but the relieved smile Noctis sent he was made his heart ache.

“Thought that would last a little longer. You don’t back down easily.” Noctis tried to sound cheerful, but there was a disheartening chime in his victory.

“Why the sudden need to strip me down to nothing?” Ignis questioned as Noctis settled by down between his thighs.

Noctis ran a hand down Ignis’ chest to the tips of his sock garters. He slipped his fingers under them, stroking the skin in small circles softly before unlocking each one. “I just want you bare before I take you apart.” He stated but it came out strained, and his fingers shook as he pulled off a sock.

“Noctis,” Ignis said quietly, brow furrowing. “What’s wrong?”

The prince winced at the question, looking unsettled before he slumped forward. He held the second sock tightly and lowered his head with a sad laugh. “Can’t keep anything from you, Specs.” He chuckled. Ignis smiled gently and reached for him, Noctis fell into his arms. Ignis felt him breathe into his neck. “I’m not ready… I mean, maybe… I just thought since I have some experience…”

“That this would be easy?” Ignis finished, he felt Noctis nod before curling up in his chest.

Ignis rested his cheek lightly on Noctis head, “Experience doesn’t always equate to success.”

“I know.” Noctis replied, and Ignis could see the pout, even as he buried his nose harder into the advisor’s neck.

“But… practice does makes perfect.” Ignis whispered. “Didn’t you say we have all night, dear heart?”

“Huh. We do.” Noctis lifted his head and gazed into Ignis’ eyes. “So… Still wanna go punch that v-card now? No refunds.”

The advisor blinked, laughing. “A bit crude, but of course.”

Quickly, Noctis rose to position, pecking Ignis’ lips as he guided his cock to make his entrance.

“Slowly,” Ignis cautioned before Noctis started to stretch and fill him.

Noctis made an involuntary grunt and his blue eyes darted worriedly to the man under him who latched on to his arms. “I’m sorry, sorry,” he showered Ignis’ forehead with tender kisses, slightly withdrawing. “It gets better, promise.”

Ignis relaxed his grip and raised his hands to caress rouge dark locks away from Noctis’ eyes. He knew that his prince meant no harm. “Are you all right?”

“It’s a little snug here. Kinda what we’re aiming for, but…” Noctis inhaled deeply. “Let me adjust for a sec.”

Noctis was inside Ignis, well-cocooned and accommodating to tight walls. There was discomfort but not enough to alarm the advisor. He admittedly grew accustomed to this new feeling a little sooner than Noctis’ careful maneuvers to prevent the opposite. The concentration was engraved in his features that Ignis couldn’t bring himself to inform him.

Then the prince’s hips began to rock against the advisor’s, pleasure surmounted pain as Noctis plunged more deeply and furiously into Ignis with each following thrust. Ignis encircled his arms around the raven-haired man and scored his back, his gasps and moans indicated that the right areas were being met.

The two lovers were chasing after the all-consuming rush, Ignis was losing in a battle of wills and aching for release while Noctis was immersed in granting nothing less that the brunet deserved — all of him that he could possibly give.

Ignis couldn’t hold out any longer. Toes curled and back arched, he threw his head back and came. He was vaguely aware that Noctis had came as well, right after him with a shout of his name.

Noctis’ upper body gave out and he fell into Ignis’ fragile embrace, remaining close to each other for a time.

“So how was it?” Noctis asked lightly, glancing up at Ignis with curious and half-lidded eyes.

Ignis knew that his prince was delaying the sweet surrender of sleep and was nodding off, but was determined to hear of his performance and whether the satisfaction was mutual.

“Bloody fantastic,” Ignis commended as he found the strength to brush Noctis’ bangs back and laid a kiss on his forehead. As he nuzzled him, he added, “I would so very much like to do this again… right now.”

Noctis jolted awake, his spent cock suddenly making itself known against the advisor’s thigh even as he blinked the sleep from his eyes. “Right now, right now?” He asked before a yawn escaped him.

Ignis kissed his chin, a spot near his beauty mark. “Maybe after a breather.” After all, patience was a virtue and he wasn’t going to turn down an opportunity to cuddle with his prince. They had the rest of night ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe you haven't guessed it already, but it was Noctis' first time topping. If you're curious about how Noctis and Prompto began their sexual relationship, it was probably something cheesy, but something they both consented to. Prompto probably went, "Hey, come over to my place. We'll have pizza for dinner, watch some bad movies, you know, the works. Just bring your virginity." in a cute, dorky way. They're best friends, after all, and they set a date and mood.


End file.
